Sun, Sea & Sand
by TropicalCookies
Summary: Freddie's just passed his driving test and he's treating everyone to a day at the beach. better than it sounds. please R&R! One-Shot


Freddie had just got his driving licence and had decided to take his friends for a ride; Sam had suggested the beach and the others agreed enthusiastically and it was decided. Unfortunately however Mrs Benson had decided to tag along so they were now meeting in the parking lot of bushwell plaza in front of Mrs Benson's own 8 seated car which looked big enough to be a mini bus. She had agreed to let him drive but as long as she was in the car for safety. Freddie was helping his mam place all the supplies in the back of the car when Carly, Sam and Spencer appeared from the main entrance doors. Carly wore a cute pink tank top with some cute down to the knee denim shorts and pink matching flip flops. Her hair was tied in a loose side pony tail and she had big pink sunglasses covering her eyes. She carried a stripy beach bag over one arm and a cool box in the other. Sam walked besides her only carrying a plain red beach bag; she was wearing a red tank top with mini jean shorts which barley covered her backside. She wore red converse sneakers on her feet, her hair had been left to flow down her back and had a massive sunhat placed on top with big white sunglasses. Spencer was carry the most, he had about 3 beach bags, who knows what he was carrying in them and if he would even be able to fit them in the car, although the boat was fairly massive. Spencer had bright orange tropical shorts on with his a penny tee which read SHIP SEDDIE. He had plain black shades on and wore his black converses on his feet as well.

The three managed to get over and Sam immediately dumped her beach bag into Freddie's arms, he simply rolled his eyes. He wore dark blue shorts with light blue swirled pattern and he wore a simple white short sleeved top and white converse. He two had black shades just like Spencer as he helped Spencer and Carly along with Mrs Benson load the bags into the boat, there was plenty of space.

"I call shotgun!" Sam yelled

"Why do you get to call shotgun that isn't fair." Carly replied

"Because I'm going out with our hot driver." Sam said with a smirk as she kissed Freddie on the lips, noticing the look of disgust it earned from Mrs Benson where she was stood behind Freddie. She had a horrific lime green flowered dress on and some of what Sam called "Jesus sandals" on her feet. Sam departed from Freddie's lips and made her way to the passengers side; but Carly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Why can't you let Mrs Benson sit in the front, I really don't want to spend and hour there and hour back stuck in between Spencer and Mrs B." Carly moaned

"It wouldn't be that bad Carls." Sam said patting her bets friend on the head before jumping into the passenger side. Carly rolled her eyes in annoyance, but as she was about to get in the car she spotted Gibby and Brad enter the parking lot. Gibby was dressed in beach shorts and as usual wasn't wearing a shirt, he was carry a blue box of some sort. Brad was also wearing beach shorts which had a tropical design on them and just had a simple white wife beater on top. he seemed to be carrying some towels and other beach like stuff. Were they coming too? Freddie had failed to mention this little detail to Carly.

"Hey man!" Gibby announced in his overly loud voice of his.

"Ready to hit the beach!" Brad also exclaimed, not as loud or as excited as Gibby. The two boys helped Freddie load there stuff into the trunk and then brad climbed into his seat which was located at the very back almost in the trunk, Gibby went to climb in when Carly stopped him.

"Can I sit in the trunk Gibby, I don't know why but I always used to want to hid in my dad's car trunk when I was younger and go for a ride, so it'll be like reliving my childhood. Please, you will have fun sitting next to Spencer." Carly said batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah fine sure." Gibby said moving out of the way so Carly could climb in next to Brad; Carly knew Sam would be rolling her eyes from where she was sat as she took her seat next to brad and smiled kindly.

Brad was cute, Carly had thought that ever since he'd joined the iCarly team, but she hadn't acted on it since she had been convinced that Sam was in love with him. But since Sam was in fact in love with Freddie she decided she deserved a nice boyfriend, unlike a certain ex-boyfriend Steven who cheated on her with a chick called Tori Vega, who looked a lot like there vague friend Shelby Marx.

Carly fastened herself in and Spencer joined the car from the left side, sitting beside Gibby who had sat himself in the middle, Mrs Benson joining his other side and Freddie getting in the front.

It took about and hour and 15 minutes to reach there favourite beach destination. The whole ride there had been awesome for Carly, she'd made small talk with Brad and it turned out they had a lot in common; even the same music taste, Sam had her iPod blasting through the car so it mainly consisted of bands such as Cuttlefish, The Plain-White T's, Bowling for Soup, Blink 182 etc.. but she did have a few Taylor Swift songs on her iPod along with The Script and Katy Perry which she claimed were her guilty pleasures. But this meant Brad and Carly giving everyone a fantastic show of there vocals as they sang along. Gibby and Spencer had there own interesting conversation, which would only interest them since they seem to talk about the most weird and random stuff. Mrs Benson was sat quietly alone since she had no one to talk to and Sam and Freddie were talking all mushy and about basic shit.

Freddie got a parking spot in an all day parking lot which was about a 50 yards walk from the beach. He paid the $20 price it cost and the other quickly unloaded the stuff and started to get set up on the beach. Well everyone apart from Sam helped, Sam just grabbed a towel, lay it on the golden sand, slipped out of her shorts and t-shirt and lay down in nothing but her purple bikini.

"Would you like to help us Samantha" Mrs Benson asked as she began to help set up deck chairs, towels and sand mats on the beach.

"Nah I wouldn't Marissa but thanks for asking." Sam smirked with the comment and stretched her arms out to make sure her whole body got tanned. Mrs Benson looked shocked at the brutal comment from Sam; Mrs Benson didn't like that girl one bit, sure she was slightly better than that stupid Carly Shay but not much. She didn't understand why her son always hung around with them two, and why Freddie had took such a shine to Sam and begun dating her she had no idea. The other seven helped set everything up before Carly also wiggled out of her clothes and lay beside Sam sunbathing; she wore a cute tropical designed bikini although her skin was very pale and she knew she wasn't going to tan easily. Freddie threw the sun block over to the girls and they both began rubbing it into the bodies. Before he joined in a game of football (or soccer as known in America) with Brad, Gibby and Spencer; Freddie and Brad verses Gibby and Spencer. Mrs Benson had taken of her dress and was wearing a simple black one piece; as she rubbed sun block over herself before lying down on her own beach mat. Carly had her earbuds plugged into her ears as her head bobbed to the music; and Sam simply watched the lads play football from the corner of her eye. It was a very hot day and all four boys weren't wearing tops. Gibby shirtless wasn't a nice site, but something they'd all grown accustomed to since he did it all the time. Spencer didn't have much to offer either; he didn't have much muscle on his top half and Sam though he ought to start working out if he ever wanted to settle down with a women. Brad had a decent body but it was abit pale; Sam had noticed Carly talking with him in the back of the car, and simple things like playing with her hair showed she was trying to flirt. Hey they were both as pale as each other; there kids would be like snow.

Freddie had the best body; over the past 4 years he'd definitely buffed out. Sam remembered when he was just that little wimp dork who did the tech work on iCarly. Now he was a sexy 17 year old who was her boyfriend; he had a nicely tanned six pack and rather large arm muscles. Although she could still beat him in an arm wrestle which give her some satisfaction. For the next hour Sam watched Freddie play with the other lads out of the corner of her eye; she had sunglasses on and she was pretending to sunbathe so no one could actually tell she was constantly checking him out. After an hour though the boys begun to get tired and the game stopped; all four boys rather sweaty and hot since it felt about a 100 degrees out and they'd been running around.

"Fancy heading down to the sea to cool off?" Brad suggested, Sam noticed Carly jerk herself up; Sam knew she was contemplating joining them so Sam decided to as well.

"Race you there!" she yelled jumping up from her towel and racing off down the beach in direction of the sea. She knew she'd got a mass of sand in Mrs Benson's face as she ran but she didn't care; she heard the sound of footprints behind her but she choose not to turn around and see who had followed her in case it slowed her down. She wasn't planning on loosing this race; but suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and lift her off her feet as Carly and Brad raced past her laughing. She began squirming in Freddie's grasp who just kept laughing; it was right in her ear and sent chills down her spine but she wasn't going to give up easily. Gibby came panting past when Freddie finally placed Sam back on the ground, but sprinted off down towards the sea. Brad and Carly had already got to the sea and were now paddling in it; Carly wasn't keen on the sea much, she once stated it was because she was worried fish came and bit her toes. Freddie had overtook Gibby who looked like he was going to have heart failure any minute he was that shattered, as Sam sprinted after him determined to beat him to the sea. No such luck as he entered it a few mere seconds before Sam did. Although she took him by surprise and jumped onto his back, causing him to nearly loose his balance but luckily he didn't.

Sam jumped of his back and ran deeper into the sea until the water was just above her bikini pants. She turned to face her friends, who were still just paddling in the sea. Gibby had just made it and looked like he was going to pass out, Sam hadn't realised how far they really were from the sea, and she spotted Spencer running towards them a little behind Gibby. Suddenly a huge wave smashed against Sam, soaking her from head to toe and nearly knocking her off her feet. As she stood almost frozen because of shock the other began to laugh; well the other except Gibby who started to laugh and then started to wheeze again. Freddie was still laughing hysterically as he decided to join Sam; he was taller than her and the water stopped half way down his thighs. But another wave hit, this time soaking Freddie as well; who rocked a little but didn't land in the water. His mouth had been open since he'd been laughing and now he was choking since a significant amount of water had gone in. it was Sam's turn to get the smile on her face.

"See it's not so funny when it happens to you" she said, letting out a small laugh, Carly and brad were laughing there heads of and Spencer had seen it as well and was laughing as he joined them by the sea, camera in hand. Freddie managed to stop chocking as his five friends just stood and laughed.

"Oh you think it's funny do you!" Freddie exclaimed, lifting Sam off her feet bridal style and racing deeper into the water with her as she squirmed in his arms. Suddenly another wave hit them, with the extra weight of Sam Freddie very nearly went toppling backwards but managed to stay on his feet, the water now reaching the bottom of her bra, kissing her gently on the lips. She pulled away and splashed him with water, resulting in a splashing war between the two. Brad soon joined the two love birds as well and began splashing; Gibby came next. He was taller than all other 3; in the past year he'd shot right up and was almost as tall as Spencer. It was just a shame he hadn't lost his puppy fat yet; the four were splashing about widely when Spencer came running over to them; he really was a big kid at heart. Jumping about and splashing them just like any other teens. Suddenly Carly yelled and they all stopped and turned to her.

"PICTURE TIME!" she yelled at them, she was holding the camera Spencer had brought down with him and was indicating for them all to move closer together for a picture. Sam climbed onto Freddie's shoulders and the four males moved closer together, smiling and making goofy faces at the camera. Sam spotted Mrs Benson approaching from behind as Carly snapped a few photos of them.

"I was just wondering what you were doing down here since you'd been gone so long. FREDDIE PUT SAMANTHA DOWN THIS MINUTE YOU'LL CAUSE BOTH OF YOU INJURIES!" she yelled the last part

"No I won't mom; Sam's light as anything and I got a safe hold on her." Freddie answered back; he had been doing that a lot lately and Sam was proud. Everyone knew Mrs B didn't approve of there romantic relationship; but that didn't stop them.

"Hey Carls why don't you come join us out here and get Mrs Benson to take a photo of us all?" Brad yelled and immediately the smile which hadn't removed itself from Carly's face all day disappeared.

"I'm not that keen on water." She yelled to him

"She's scared the feet eat her toes!" Sam told Brad with a laugh, earning her a death glare from Carly.

"Oh if that's all then…" brad ran out of the sea towards Carly, "just get on my shoulders. No little fishes can attack you from that height." He finished bending down; the wide smile appeared once again as she handed the camera to Mrs Benson and climbed onto Brad shoulders. She held on tightly and so did he as he raced back and positioned himself beside Gibby; Gibby and Spencer were in the middle and Sam and Freddie at the end and Mrs Benson snapped photos against her own will.

"Im going to go and relax!" Spencer said, leaving the sea he took the camera from Mrs Benson and sat about 50 yards away from the waters edge; Carly looked at Sam and she could tell she though she better go sit with Spencer, even though she didn't want to. Sam knew if she climbed off Freddie's shoulders she'd make Carly feel obliged to do the same thing. As long as Sam was on Freddie's shoulders Carly would feel fine with been on Brad's shoulders. Suddenly a wave hit them; it was bigger than the others and both Freddie and Brad went flying; Sam and Carly falling off both there shoulders into the sea. Mrs Benson started yelling stuff about how she was right and health and safety; Carly and Sam emerged from the water with the help of Brad and Freddie who had worried looks on their faces. Both girls just suddenly burst out laughing as Freddie and Brad let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey look Carls; you're in the sea and no little fish are eating at your toes." Sam said between laughs. Carly began jumping in the air in triumph as everyone else laughed even more. The five spent the rest of the morning in the sea, Spencer snapping random shots of them all messing about and been silly. But at 12 the teens headed back to Mrs Benson; wrapped themselves in towels to dry off and began there picnic. Sam had bough a whole ham, some ribs and half a dozen fat cakes; she finished them before anyone else had even started to eat there's and stole food from all the others.

Once everyone was finished eating Carly and Sam slipped into the port a potties which were located in the parking lot; as they were in the other cleared up everything and placed it back in the trunk of the car. They'd decided to take a stroll down the seafront, possibly go in some arcades and just relax the rest of the day.

Both Sam and Carly emerged from the port a potties wearing summer dresses. Sam's was a red stripy patterned one and Carly's was a pink and blue flowered one. Sam still had her red converse on and Carly still wore her pink flip flops. Carly had taken her hair out of the side ponytail and had it hanging down her back to dry easily and placed her sunglasses on top of her head. Sam now wore pigtails but still had the huge sunhat and sunglasses on. The boys then went and quickly changed out of there wet swimming shorts and into some other typical beach shorts; which resembled there swimming trunks a lot. They then set of towards down the sea front. Sam entwined her hand in Freddie's as they walked alongside Brad and Carly chatting amongst themselves. Gibby and Spencer were talking together behind them and there wasn't a sound from Mrs Benson.

* * *

><p>They had a fun day; they went in arcades after arcades; Sam was actually pretty good and kept winning loads in the slots; she claimed it was because she had it in her blood since both her mom and dad had meet in Vegas. Once playing in the slots they all bought themselves and ice cream; although Sam ate the majority of Freddie's before going onto the pier. The pier had always been Sam's favourite part of visiting the beach. It contained stalls where you got the chance to win a teddy, it contained different rides and some food stalls as well. The six, excluding Mrs Benson decided to ride on the Waltzers. It was $4 each but they all had enough as they got on; Carly paid first and choose the pink waltzer; much to everyone else's disapproval, although they all piled in. Sam linked arms with Freddie and held his hand; she faintly heard Carly whisper to Brad she hoped they didn't spin too fast as she would become rather scared. Brad linked his arms with her and Sam rolled her eyes. She had to admit that girl had a way of getting what she wanted. Mrs Benson could see them perfectly and Spencer shouted for her to take a picture of them, which she reluctantly agreed to. You could tell she was miserable, and that was simply because Freddie no longer needed her and she had nothing to do; since Spencer, the only other adult, was like a big kid himself she was left out. A big beefy guy who you always imagine when you think of fairride workers came and lowered the barrier making sure they were tightly fastened in.

The ride began and they slowly started spinning; as it got faster Sam felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in stomach, laughing out loud she left go of Freddie and raised her arms in the air and screamed at the top of her voice for it to go faster.

* * *

><p>They walked back to the car after having fish and chips sat at the edge of the pier; Freddie had one Sam a massive stuffed Sponge Bob teddy and Brad had won Carly a slightly smaller cuddly bunny. Spencer had won himself some sweets, which eh generously shared out to them all and Mrs Benson had surprising won two dog cuddly toys. Brad and Carly walked ahead of the others, arms linked and Sam knew Carly had succeeded and managed to get Brad; if they weren't dating they would be by the end of the week. Sam lay her head on Freddie's shoulder tiredly. It had been along day but hopefully they would be more days like it to come.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry, I think the endings abit rushed so I might write it again. This was basically inspired when my dad treated me to a weekend at the seaside for trying my hardest in my exams. I've been writing it for over a week and I really wanted to get it up; but I might re do the ending**

**Reviews make me smile; plus they'll help me know if you'd like to see a different ending :D**


End file.
